


just us two, it's so sweet

by arieslilac



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arcades, M/M, Sunsets, movie date, pls dont skip school kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac
Summary: minhee doesn’t think there is any minute spent with yunseong that he regrets. being with yunseong is fun, even though there are moments when minhee questions the stuff they do together. what’s sure, yunseong always makes him happy, makes him feel like he is on cloud nine. maybe it was never the activity, maybe it was yunseong, who made him feel secure even when he leaves the box that makes him feel safe.he likes being with yunseong, and he thinks he will always feel the same.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee
Kudos: 10





	just us two, it's so sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deulham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deulham/gifts).



> IMAN hi sorry for the late birthday gift but!!! here it is!!!!!!!!!!! i hope you can see how much i love you im literally acting like a deranged hwangminist bcs of you zzz and also to anyone who is going to read this i highly recommend you to listen to it while listening to 'taeyeon - playlist' and 'doyoung & sejeong - star blossom' <3

**yunseong** : minhee

 **yunseong** : why is your name in the detention list for tomorrow

 **minhee** : i got caught eating gum during science test today

 **minhee** : the one you gave me…

 **yunseong** : don’t remember telling you to eat it in the class though?

 **minhee** : hehe 

**yunseong** : anyway, bring your jacket to school tomorrow

 **minhee** : suddenly??? 

**minhee** : geez i thought you are going to scold me

 **yunseong** : i will

 **yunseong** : tomorrow

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“YOU ARE CRAZY!”

oh, yunseong definitely doesn't appreciate minhee screaming next to his ear at this moment, so he speeds up, feeling the younger hold tighter to his leather jacket before he feels his face on his back. yunseong giggles, finding it funny that minhee is still scared even though it’s not his first time being on a motorcycle.

_minhee is right, yunseong is definitely crazy._

as a prefect, yunseong should have shown a good example to him and lecture him during detention class about why he should not eat chewing gum (or food in general) during a test. but did he? no. 

detention was supposed to be held during recess, holding back the students involved until 15 minutes before the recess period ends. and for today, yunseong was chosen to be the one that will be in the detention class to lecture those students. he was going to carry his duty as usual, until he found out that minhee is the only one that will be in the class.

so he decided to go to minhee’s class, telling the younger that he will lead minhee to the empty class where the detention will be held, since it’s minhee’s first time getting into one. his boyfriend isn’t a delinquent student that causes trouble all the time, it’s just that he was unlucky yesterday when he was caught by the substitute teacher who thinks that it’s immoral to eat something during a test. 

to yunseong, minhee is quite naive for not defending himself and try to tell the teacher that it’s not a big deal. but then again, was he really surprised when minhee tells him what actually happened? no, definitely not. he is not surprised that minhee chooses to stay quiet about it and just nods when the substitute teacher tells him that she is putting up his name for detention. being the introvert he is, minhee probably didn’t want to cause any chaos by putting up a fight and gains attention after. for him, it’s enough that he got called out and many eyes were on him when that happened.

luckily for minhee, his boyfriend, the person he just called crazy just now, can easily delete the incident from his record, using his prefect privilege, completely abusing his power. but yunseong doesn’t really care, it’s not like the new substitute teacher will remember minhee anyway. she made reports about at least 10 students for the past one week, each for the stupidest reason possible that yunseong believes that even the headmaster wouldn’t accept.

“minhee, we are here,” minhee opens his eyes, sighing in relief when he no longer feels the strong wind hitting his body. he quickly gets off, before hitting yunseong’s shoulder.

“hyung, you are insane! we still have 5 hours of school!” yunseong simply giggles, taking off his helmet before he takes off minhee’s too.

“you know what’s more insane? the fact that you actually followed me to the back of school and ran away with me,” he says, placing both helmets on the motorcycle. 

minhee pouts, don’t want to admit that yunseong is right. he doesn’t really know why he believed yunseong and followed him like a puppy when the older walked out of school and headed towards the place where he usually parks his motorcycle. minhee still didn’t say anything when yunseong put on a helmet on his head and told him to get on the motorcycle. _geez, what kind of ghost possessed him earlier?_

“but hyung…” minhee doesn’t continue, sighing again. except that it sounds so heavy to yunseong’s ears.

“calm down love, we are not going to get expelled for skipping school once,” he assures, but it’s obvious that minhee isn’t convinced enough. it makes yunseong feel bad, knowing well that minhee isn’t the type that likes to break the rules. he reaches for the younger’s hand, trying to get his attention so that minhee will look at him. “do you want to go back to school now?”

it takes minhee a while to make a decision. thinking about it, ever since he started dating yunseong who is reckless and carefree (a complete opposite to minhee), he did a lot of things that he never thought that it would be fun. the motorcycle ride is one of the examples, the perfect one even. minhee used to find it terrifying, riding a big bike that doesn’t look like it’s not even stable enough to stand straight. until one night, yunseong threw small rocks to his window when he was studying, telling minhee to go down because he wanted to show minhee around, and there was horror written all over minhee’s face when he sees yunseong’s most precious treasure, no other than his motorcycle (minhee is sure that he comes second after it). but he must admit that the first time experience was something he will always look back to. he liked the way the night wind hits his face, he liked how the neighbourhood was silent, except for the sound of the bike and also yunseong occasionally giggling when he saw minhee’s face from the side mirror.

minhee doesn’t think there is any minute spent with yunseong that he regrets. being with yunseong is fun, even though there are moments when minhee questions the stuff they do together. what’s sure, yunseong always makes him happy, makes him feel like he is on cloud nine. maybe it was never the activity, maybe it was yunseong, who made him feel secure even when he leaves the box that makes him feel safe.

he likes being with yunseong, and he thinks he will always feel the same.

“minhee?” yunseong’s call snaps minhee back to reality, eyes diverting towards the person who has been floating around his mind who is staring back at him with soft eyes, and minhee doesn’t know if the pair are sparkling out of adoration or concern. “it’s really okay if you want to go back. i don’t want to make you uncomfortable and—”

“what is your plan for today?”

the younger between the two flashes a bright smile, before pulling the other’s hand. yunseong smiles too, silently letting out a relieved sigh while he prays in his head, hoping that minhee isn’t forcing himself. he pushes the thought away as he finishes, holding back minhee’s hand tightly.

“let’s go.”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“couple hoodies? you are so lame,” yunseong comments, glancing at the mirror that they both just passed by. it's been 10 minutes, yet the high school senior hasn’t stopped complaining about it.

“it’s cute,” minhee mumbles, pouting. “you don’t have to wear a leather jacket all the time when you are outside, you know?”

“i can’t believe i’m letting you ruin my image like this.”

“i let you ruin my school record, hyung.”

“fair enough.”

to be honest, yunseong doesn’t mind it. he likes the purple hoodie minhee chose for him. no, he honestly thinks he will like everything that minhee chooses for him. because it’s minhee, and not someone else. it’s minhee, his adorable quiet tall boyfriend with a puppy-like personality. 

he adores minhee so much, since the very first time he laid his eyes on the younger. 

minhee was a lost timid new student, trying to find his class. he was unlucky that his class’ first period of the day was science, so everyone was at the lab, and minhee had no idea where everyone was. even if he did, he wouldn’t know the way to the lab.

luckily, he was quite clumsy that day, and dropped his handkerchief that yunseong happened to pick up after the younger one left the office. yunseong saw him for the first time there. he quickly finished his work and made his way towards the class minhee was put into. and there was minhee, standing tall in front of the empty class, confused on what to do. yunseong accompanied him for a moment, until one of his close friend that happened to be minhee’s classmate texted him and tell yunseong about his whereabouts. yunseong kindly lead minhee to the lab, after giving him his number and told him that minhee can text him whenever he needs help. thankfully, the younger is comfortable enough with him to do so. well, to be honest, until this day, yunseong thinks it’s because minhee simply doesn’t know how to talk to others. thank god, minhee listened to him and decided to make friends with some of his classmates, and yunseong is more than grateful that he never heard anything negative as the outcome. 

“hyung,” yunseong turns to his side when he feels the hem of his sleeves is being pulled, and there is minhee, pointing at something.

“what is it?”

“can we go to the arcade?”

what yunseong doesn’t expect when he nods and lets minhee drag him into the premise is them staying there for almost half an hour in front of the claw machine, because yunseong couldn’t get the stuffed toy minhee had his eyes on. the medium coke minhee brought for him (call him a bad boyfriend, he didn’t even notice that minhee was gone while he is too caught up with the stupid machine) is now nothing more than a cup of ice, offering no refreshment in his time of need.

before they ended up (quoting minhee who is slowly getting tired) _stranded_ in front of the machine, they played a few games of basketball. to no one’s surprise, minhee manages to beat yunseong’s score. yunseong beats him in ddr though, what’s there to expect from the dance club president anyway? but being the secretly competitive couple they are, being equal isn’t enough.

and now they are here, yunseong not giving minhee a chance to try the machine until he gets the plushie that minhee mentioned about. the younger is getting bored, starting to regret his decision earlier.

“hyung, i didn’t skip school to watch you fail to get a stuffed toy all day,” he complains, folding his arms over his chest. 

“i’m not failing! this machine is just broken!”

  
  
“you are just bad, admit it.”

“try it then.”

yunseong let minhee push him aside, snatching the token in his hand. he stands aside, watching minhee insert the token and put his hand over the joystick. yunseong observes the way minhee gives all his focus into the toy he has been trying to get, eyes fixed on the claw as his hand begins to move accordingly to get his hands on the target.

it’s not the right time, but yunseong likes seeing minhee’s competitive side, when he is all confident and sure with what he is doing. it’s easy to see how determined he is, just by the way his eyes are staring at the toy. it’s cute, how his eyes sparkle when the claw finally picks up the toy, and yunseong doesn’t miss the chance to appreciate how pretty the younger’s long eyelashes are.

the corner of his lips curl when he sees the claw successfully deposits the toy into the bin. minhee turns to him, grinning in excitement before he leans down to get the plushie. 

“i got it~” he says in a sing-song voice, happily showing off the toy to yunseong. “see? i told you it’s easy! you should have let me do it first just now,” he continues, hugging it to his chest, the smile on his face just wouldn’t fall off.

“you are so annoying,” yunseong mumbles, but minhee doesn’t seem to care, busy celebrating the fact that he just wins over yunseong, and yunseong doesn’t mind, because seeing minhee happy makes him happy too. “you know i can buy a bigger one for you right?”  
  
“geez, you don’t have to. i can buy it myself,” _and that’s on being a rich kid._ “but this one is special, it won’t be the same as the one that any of us will buy.”   
  


“and what makes you say so?”

“because this toy witnessed your defeat!”

they end up chasing each other around the arcade, until yunseong suggests that they should eat (early) lunch and watch a movie, and minhee is more than happy to go with him.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


a sad romance movie definitely, isn’t something in yunseong’s watching list. he watches it when he has nothing to do or when he runs out of horror movies to watch, but an overly sad movie? not it, and will never be it.

but who is he to say no to his boyfriend when minhee basically stares at him with his puppy eyes, pouting when yunseong suggests that they should watch something else instead? 

and everyone, that is how minhee ends up with a crying boyfriend who refuses to leave the cinema hall, earning weird stares from other people who are leaving.

no, it’s not that yunseong is a sobbing mess who wouldn’t stop bawling, he is just sitting there, staring at the now blank screen, drops of tears flowing down his cheeks, looking like the entire world just did something that leaves him traumatised forever. dramatic, but that’s the best way minhee can describe his situation.

he is kind of dumbfounded, not expecting his oh-so-cool-and-charismatic boyfriend to cry over a character’s death and a bunch of break-ups and separation here and there, so he just sits there, handing tissues everytime he feels like he needs to.

“hyung...are you not done yet…..” it doesn’t sound like a question, more of a statement made out of an observation because yunseong is definitely not out of his feelings yet, but minhee really doesn’t want to spend another 10 minutes in the hall. “hyung, should we go get coffee after this?”

“you want to get coffee?” yunseong asks a few seconds later after gathering himself, wiping his own cheeks. minhee nods eagerly, happy that he finally gets yunseong’s attention. the older nods, and minhee quickly takes his hand and drags him to leave the place, before yunseong is reminded of whatever happened in the movie.

the way minhee is holding his hand tightly distracts him a bit, yunseong feels relieved that his hand doesn’t feel cold anymore. he follows the boy quietly, mind still preoccupied with the movie that has ended for like 15 minutes now. he mutters a cuss, blaming the movie for completely ruining his tough look. oh, not to mention, minhee probably will always bring this up after this, because he is yunseong’s annoying tall boyfriend that wouldn’t miss any chance when it comes to teasing him until his face becomes red.

they reach starbucks, and minhee tells yunseong to get seats for both of them while he goes to order.

“the usual, right?” the younger confirms.

“the usual.”

the question sparks an outburst of happiness in yunseong. it makes him feel happy to know that minhee remembers his usual order, when yunseong has always been the one who will order drinks and foods for them. minhee is way too introverted for that, and it surprises yunseong when he tells him that he’s going to get the drink for them. probably because minhee is sure that yunseong wouldn’t appreciate being told to talk to a stranger with swollen eyes and red nose. 

still, he keeps his eyes on minhee, making sure that he will know if his shy boyfriend will need help in talking to another human that he isn’t familiar with. but minhee deals with everything professionally (and way too quickly if you ask yunseong, probably because he doesn’t want to interact with the cashier for too long). minhee turns to him, giving the older a thumbs-up that yunseong simply replies by showing the same sign.

it’s not long after when minhee brings their drinks to the table where yunseong is sitting, his presence makes yunseong notice that there aren’t many people there. 

“really doesn’t expect you to be the one to wail over a movie,” minhee teases as he put the drink in front of yunseong.

“leave me alone,” yunseong mutters, sipping his coffee. 

“no,” minhee laughs at the sulky expression yunseong has on his face. he sips his drink, before leaning back on the chair. “what’s next?”

“school,” the answer gets minhee whining, shaking his head instantly. it’s yunseong’s turn to laugh at the way minhee reacts to his answer, the younger genuinely looks like he doesn’t want to return to that hellhole after escaping it today. “i’m fine with anything. where do you want to go?”

“you made me skip school for a date and made no plan on what we should do?”

“for someone who is really quiet, you sure complain a lot,” minhee doesn’t reply, but yunseong catches his pout when he looks away, sulking. “finish your coffee, let’s go do some shopping, and i’ll bring you to a special place.”

minhee can’t help, but to feel curious about it.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“do you want ice cream?”

yunseong doesn’t wait for minhee’s answer, already running to the ice cream stall. minhee watches him, giggling before he takes a seat at the same place he is standing, far enough from the water. 

he doesn’t expect yunseong to take him to the beach to watch the sunset. but then again, yunseong is always unexpected to him. it makes him feel down thinking about it, because he thinks he doesn’t know the older well enough to guess his next move. but then again, it’s not like they have been dating for a decade. they have all the time in the world to get to know each other, even though minhee is sure it’s just him that needs to know yunseong, because he feels yunseong knows him better than anyone else.

he brings his knees close to his chest, rubbing his hand together to warm it up. it’s pretty cold, and he isn’t wearing enough layers. geez, he regrets forgetting his jacket, even though yunseong reminded him about it last night.

minhee almost screams when he suddenly feels something cold pressed against his cheek. yunseong is grinning at him, the leather jacket he wore this morning in his hand.

“since you are feeling cold, i can have your ice cream right?” he put the jacket on top of minhee’s head.

minhee whines as he pulls down the jacket, putting it on and snatches the ice cream cup in yunseong’s hand as soon as the other sits next to him. “no.”

“what are you so grumpy for?” minhee rolls his eyes, that isn’t a question, he knows. yunseong chuckles before he ruffles minhee’s hair and pinches the younger’s cheek before minhee has the chance to push his hand away. minhee ignores him after, begins to eat his ice cream quietly until yunseong speaks again. “i hope we can still do this even after i graduate from high school and have to leave you for university.”

“suddenly?” minhee turns to him, and yunseong notices there is a tiny bit of the ice cream near minhee’s lips, wiping it without any hesitation before he smiles.

“yeah, i’m worried about you,” he sighs. “or maybe i’m worried about myself, worried that i might fall sick because i missed you too much.”

“you are so cheesy,” minhee mutters, but yunseong sees the way his cheeks are slowly turning red. 

“really though,” yunseong leans on minhee’s shoulder, eyes on the view in front of them. “to be honest, life was kind of dull before i met you. when i first met you, i know i like you since that. i don’t expect you to agree on dating me, since you look like a quiet nerd who only knows how to study.”

“is this your way of saying that i’m a boring person?” from the corner of his eyes, yunseong can see that minhee is frowning.

“i can’t say that when you bring so many colors to my life,” a shy smile replaces the frown on minhee’s face. “i’m happy that i have you.”

“i’m happy that i have hyung too,” minhee utters with a soft voice, almost inaudible. yunseong doesn’t mind though, he knows that minhee isn’t the kind of person that can say such things easily.

“oh,” he looks up, and minhee gazes at him with curiosity sparkling in his eyes. “you never tell me about your first impression towards me.”

“i thought you were quite a busybody, honestly. kind of annoying too.”

needless to say, it’s not easy for minhee to tell yunseong that he purposely dropped his handkerchief that day just so that yunseong will find him and he will get the chance to get to know the older. it was a brave move, the bravest action minhee thinks he ever did in his life, because being the introvert he is, he is never one who likes to get to know new people, always too shy for that. but that day, yunseong caught his attention and minhee _knew_ he must do something.

“i hate you,” yunseong pouts. “i just care about you.”

“i know,” minhee says, another spoonful of ice cream goes into his mouth. “thank you.”

“i will always care about you no matter how annoyed you get,” yunseong makes it sound like a threat that minhee can’t help but to laugh at his words. 

“you do what you want, hyung. it’s not like you will ever listen to me.”

“are you calling me stubborn now?”

minhee doesn’t reply, instead he shoves a spoon of his ice cream into yunseong’s mouth, the older yelps at the sudden coldness. minhee giggles, before he continues eating, and yunseong is quiet after that, both of them silently enjoy the sight of the sunset.

yunseong nudges minhee after, handing him one of his airpods. minhee puts it on, not saying anything as he watches yunseong wears the other side. he smiles when a familiar song starts playing.

“star blossom? we are watching the sunset though?”

“your curfew is at 8, kid. i can’t bring you out for stargazing unless i want your family to hunt me and make us breakup.”

“good point,” minhee replies, the grin on his face never leaving. he feels yunseong’s hand finding his, intertwining their fingers together after. 

they don’t have to say it, but they know they both wish that this moment will last forever.

  
  
  


_when the white starlight blooms,_

_i’ll hold your hand,_

_and endlessly fly,_

_the hours of the night,_

_are drenched with the yellow moonlight,_

_i’ll remember it for a long time._

**_doyoung & sejeong - star blossom._ **

  
  



End file.
